Ring
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie had a minor understanding. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Ring

"Jacks, kids?" Nick called as he walked into the house one morning.

"I'm up in the bathroom hon, I just got out of the shower." Jackie called back.

Nick walked up the stairs.

"Where are the kids?" He asked the closed bathroom door.

"My dad kidnapped them for the day." Jackie answered with a laugh.

"Is he planning on bringing them back?" Nick chuckled.

"Yeah." She replied.

"That's too bad." He quipped jokingly.

"He's going out of town for that funeral for a couple days and won't see them so he asked if he could have them today for a while.

"Why isn't your mom going with him, I know you told me but I forgot?"

"She'd already told a good friend of hers that she'd help set up her daughter's wedding. She told my dad she'd go, her friend would understand, but since it's only a couple hours away dad said he'd be fine by himself. Truth be told he'll like driving alone because that way he'll be able to listen to the music he likes." She said with a laugh.

Her mom and dad definitely had different tastes in music.

"Well since we have the afternoon to ourselves do you want to go to lunch and then maybe a matinee?" Nick asked.

"Sure, that sounds fun, let me get ready."

"That was fun Nicky, thanks." Jackie said after they had gotten home later that afternoon.

"Yeah it was, and that was a funny movie."

Jackie nodded in agreement.

A while later Nick was watching TV in the bedroom and Jackie came and sat down next to him and turned on her laptop. She used it for a couple minutes and then set it down before she got up and left the room.

Nick absentmindedly looked at the still turned on laptop and was surprised and hurt about what he saw.

Jackie came back into the room, smiled and sat down and picked up the laptop.

"Jacks, I thought you said you don't want a bigger engagement ring?" He asked.

"I don't." She replied.

"Then how do you explain that?" He asked as he nodded at the laptop.

"I'm not looking at rings." She insisted.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not, I'm looking for a new watch because Hundley threw mine in the toilet."

"Those aren't watches." He said.

"I know, I opened the page to a local jewelry store, and then I decided that I had to use the bathroom, rings are just what came up when I opened up the page." She explained.

"Oh, ok, sorry." He said.

She just shook her head.

"I processed a homicide last night in a mega rich area of town and you should have seen the rock on the vic's finger. I know you said you like yours but it made me feel bad anyways. I wish I wouldn't have proposed to you."

"What?" She asked, and the incredibly hurt look on her face made him hate himself immediately.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, at least not the way it sounded. I just meant that I wished I would have waited a little longer so I could have saved up more money for a nicer one, or that I had borrowed some money from my dad, I'd of paid him back eventually, and he'd of given it to me, no questions asked, hell Catherine helped me pick out your ring, I could have borrowed money from her, she would of helped me out, but my damn southern pride got in the way, I wanted to do it by myself, and so I guess I deserve to feel guilty even years later."

"You do not deserve to feel guilty and you shouldn't, I love my ring, end of story, now which watch do you like better, this one or this one?" She asked as she nodded at her laptop screen.

"That one." Nick said, pointing to one of them.

"Good, that's the one I like too." Jackie agreed with a smile.

She bought the watch and then turned off the laptop.

"We have just a little bit before my dad brings the kids back, want to watch something on the DVR?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." He answered.

They watched a show and it had just ended when the front door opened and her dad and all the kids came bursting in.

"Hi guys, did you have fun?" Jackie asked them.

"Yeah." They all answered excitedly.

"That's good, I'm glad." Jackie told them.

It sounded like everyone had enjoyed their afternoon.

The End!


End file.
